Rachel Berry queen bee
by gleekgirl1999
Summary: watch as old friends reunite and the queen bee takes back her rightful throne. See people learn to love and trust again and maybe with a little push from some very helpful friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N as this is my first book I will willingly take constructive criticism but as I am only 14 I would really appreciate you not being too harsh. Thank you xxx

Chapter one

"But Rae if you don't become a cheerio you will be a loser. Do you want to be a loser?" Quinn shouted. Her face becoming red with anger. "What was the point of us dancing and your dads getting a personal cheerleading coach this summer? We all worked so hard to get everything perfect. To be able to do the hand springs, to flip, to catch you. You are meant to be on the top of the cheerio pyramid, landing the flips, controlling the school with us behind you. We will be the best girls that school had seen in years why don't you want that?" Santana said with disappointment straining her voice.

"That's the thing san I don't want to control people, I want to get through high school being one of those people that is in the middle. Doing what you want and people not caring. I'm done with being popular and at the top of the social ladder. I want to do what I want and not what everyone else does, I want to be me! Not the girl with the mega rich family. This is my chance to be me and not the daughter of the famous Berry's. Just me san that's all I want" Rachel said in a unhappy tone, whilst straining not to cry with anger. "If you don't do this we are no longer friends! We will never talk to you ever again; we WILL make your life HELL! "Quinn shouted at the now crying girl. "Fine go leave but I will always be here "she whispered just load enough for them to hear. The three girls walk out without a second glance.

Rachel's pov

I slowly awoke as one of my favourite songs played through my radio alarm clock that I had set the night before to wake me up. As I hopped out of my bed I looked around the room. My room is a lovely shade of baby pink with gold trimming on nearly all the fine furnishings in the room that my famously rich parents had brought for me. After what had happened I asked my fathers if I could redecorate my room and of course they said yes, money was never a problem in my family. As I walked across my large room to my closet I pulled out one of my favourite outfit. As I set it down one of my fathers walked in with a soft knock on my door. "Good morning bunny what car are you taking today because your father and I are going on a late trip to Egypt for a break from work and we need to know what cars need to go away as I don't want to keep all the cars outside while we are gone. so which one?"

"Can you leave the mustang out please" I replied

"Of course sweetey" he replied as he turned and walked out of my room. I walked into my bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and combed my hair. After I had combed my hair I slowly curled it into big glamorous curls down my back. Then I put on a light Smokey eye and a nude lip stick as my school had no make policy so we could wear what we liked and how we liked it. I then walked back into my room and undressed and slipped on my lace white skirt with a tan belt, with a red and white poke a dot crop top that showed less than half an inch of my lightly tanned skin. I slipped on my tan heels; put my red stud earrings in as I sat at my large cream vanity. I heard a knock on the door. Which was strange because the only people that could get onto are land were the people who knew our codes for our gate. As I grasped my tan leather bag I heard my farther Hiram down stairs opening the door I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again. "Hello Mr Berry "said the voice.

"Would you like to see Rachel?" my farther asked

"Yes please" she said

"Rachel Santana's here to see you" he shouted

"Ok I'm coming" I replied as I was released from my shock and said goodbye to my fathers as they would be gone when I got home.

When I walked out of the front door I was ambushed by apologies. I couldn't even blink before she had said another apology.

When I looked at the Latina her smile had faded when she saw my shocked and unpleased expression. "I'm so sorry Rachel I never meant for it to go this far. Quinn thought you would come back and we would all be friends again. But it's just not the same without you will you please be are friend again I will do anything. We all talked yesterday and I just can't live without your friendship. We grew up together this just isn't right please we are so sorry!" she rambled on

"Of course I forgive you so hurry up and hug me before I take it back san"I laughed

"Really I can't wait to be on the top of the social ladder again with you Rae" she spoke interrupting me

"We can be friends again but not at school because I don't want to be that girl again san"I spoke.

"Ok so I'll see you at school and all the girls will come round tonight for a sleepover yeah if that's ok?" San asked hopefully spoke

"Of course I can't wait" I laughed

While she was walking back to her car she waved and smiled brightly at me. I can't wait for tonight. It will be our first sleepover since that day. Just as I stepped into my car she drove away in her bright blue Porsche.

When I started my car the engine roared to life. It was one of my favourite sounds to hear an engine roar to life, it is so I pulled out of the drive way I see the scenery change into the sad small town of Lima. That was the sad thing about where I live there is never anything to do so that's why I go to LA in the holidays. I was three when my father's first brought the holiday home in LA and that's where I have gone for holidays ever since.

Just as I pulled up to my school the bell went. I was late for the first time. Just as I walked into school everyone was in there first class mine was Spanish with Mr Shue. While i walked into the room I noticed the only spare seat was next to Noah puck puckerman. When I took the seat beside him a note was slipped next to my hand.

(pucks writing(forte)(Rachel's writing )

Why are you late?

Because I got up late

But u are never late you get up before me.

So

What's up with you today?

"Rachel puck is there something you want to say. "Mr Shue shouted across the room.

"No sir" they both said in sync

Nobody's pov

Just as the bell went signing the end of the lesson they both brushed against each other. Both feeling sparks in that slight second of contact. Santana seeing the whole exchange made it her mission to get them together because nobody smiles like that just at the brush of skin contact.

As everyone went their own way Santana told the two other girls of the plan to have a sleepover, to talk to Rachel about puck and getting her back to the top were she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thank you for everyone's reviews I'm glad you are all enjoying it and I hope you continue reading. I'm very sorry that I haven't up loaded a new chapter in a long time as I believed nobody would give this the time of day. I am very grateful thank you very much and to the question in my reviews I did not know this as I live in the uk and don't no American laws but thank you for informing me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter Josie xx

Chapter 2

As the day went on the girls only looked at each other when it was appositely necessary. Although everyone could sense something had changed in the group of girls because they would make slit contact witch Brittney would smile at. The school new something had changed they just didn't no what.

When the last bell of the day went of all the girls got into separate cars and drove to Rachel's house in convoy.

Santana's pov

Just as I left school coach sue stopped me "S I need a new cheerio someone who knows what they're doing, who would look good in the uniform do you know anyone?"

"I might just have the person coach but I'll see if she can, if she will i'll bring her to you tomorrow" I said quickly and rushed to Brittney who was stood at my car waiting for me.

We quickly got in the car and drove to Rachel's with the others in front of us. When we approached her gates Brittany excitedly began jumping in her seat. I couldn't help but smile at her lovingly. Just as I parked up in her extremely large driveway Brittney jumped out of the car and ran to Rachel who nearly fell from the unexpected force of the hug. Quinn and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Brit I can't breathe" Rae strutted

Quinn lightly tapped brit on the shoulder telling her to release the small girl she was gripping so tightly to. Everyone walked into Rachel's house and walked straight in to the kitchen.

"Did you redecorate the whole house?" brit asked in an airy voice

"Yeah daddy wanted a change brit" Rae said smiling

"So what should we do" Quinn asked. I could sense the nerves in her voice

"What we always do DANCE!" replied Rachel as she said that everyone ran to her bedroom and changed into dance clothes. Rae came out in a grey baggy crop top, tight grey and white striped short shorts and some white comfy socks with her hair in a high bun. Brit came out in pink short shorts and a sports bra and ankle socks that she had in her cheerio gym bag and with her hair down. Quinn was wearing jersey white shorts and a vest with her hair in a high pony tail which she had borrowed of rachel. I was wearing a red crop vest and spandex shorts with my hair in a messy ponytail that I was wearing under my uniform. As we all started walking to her dance studio I pulled out my iPod and found our song.

Pull up your pants, just like him

Take out the trash, just like him

Getting your cash like him, fast like him

Girl you wanna act like he did

I saw Rachel's face light up as we all hoped into are positions and swayed are hips in a rhythmic way.

I'm talking 'bout, security codes on everything

On vibrate so your phone don't ever ring

A foreign account

And another one he don't know about

Brit and Rae started jumping and twirling about as me and Quinn looked are arms and jumped into each other's space and started sensually swaying are hips and flipping are hair.

Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that

Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back

Would you ask them questions like me, like 'Where you be at?'

'Cuz Im out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing

What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry

Would the rules change up or would they still apply

If I played you like a toy?

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

Everybody was too far into the song to notice one of Rachel's dads walk in smiling.

Cant be getting mad, whatchu mad, cant handle that?

Cant be getting mad, whatchu mad, cant handle that?

Girl go ahead and be just like him

Go run the streets just like him

Go home missin sleep like 'em, creep like 'em

Front wit' you friends, act hard when you with them like him

Keep a straight face when you tell a lie

Always keep an air tight alibi

Keep it hid in the dark

What he don't know wont break his heart

Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that

Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back

Would you ask them questions like me, like 'Where you be at?'

'Cuz I'm out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing

What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry?

Would the rules change up or would they still apply

If I played you like a toy?

Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

As the girls carried on dancing one of the berry men had whipped out his phone and started to recorded there dancing, flips and the song slowly came to an end the girls laughed and hugged smiling up at each other as Mr berry walked out.

Rachel's pov

"That was grate I can't believe we just did that "I laughed.

"I know that was grate who knew you still had it in you Rae" Santana smiled looking at my puzzled face. "I think you should try out for the cheerio's to take back your rightful throne to show everyone at mickenly that you are still thee Rachel berry. The Rachel that should be feared and worshiped. The best dancer a person has ever seen and an even better singer the one that will make it out of this cow town and go back to where you belong in the big wide world to stake your claim on stardom. To show them that you are the best. Please Rae im begging you I need you on that team" Santana looked around the girls "no we need you Rachel please we are begging you to join please."

I looked around at the girls that I had known since I was 4 and I knew if I let this opportunity slip I would lose them and this time for good and I couldn't do that need them by my side.

"Ok I'll do it" I said in a small smile unsure whether I really wanted to do this or not and as those words left my mouth I was pulled into the three girls arms. I hadn't felt this at home in a long time.

Quinn pov

I can't believe rach agreed to be a cheerio. I am so pleased I can't even put it into words. After we all cooled down from are dancing we all went up to Rachel's room which had defiantly changed since I was last in the room. "You can all borrow some pjs if you want "Rae said smiling at us all

After all the girls changed into cute pj shorts and vest tops the girls all sat on Rachel's bed and g court up on things until they all fell asleep.


End file.
